


Champagne and Pearls

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Discussion of PTSD, Episode 2x03, F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: It felt like they were both paralyzed by their lust, so close to what they craved yet unable, or unwilling, to take the next step.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The scene in 2x03 where we hear Phryne gasp and giggle Jack's name before the camera pans over to them on the chaise lounge with a bottle of champagne gave me IDEAS! the first time I watched the show and I knew I wanted my first smutty fic of Jack and Phryne to be centered around that scene.
> 
> Blatant dismissal of canon and episode timeline.
> 
> Enjoy!

“No wonder Baxter was in no hurry.”

Phryne snorted, waving her right hand in a general motion. That police officer was so dense he wouldn’t understand what a motive was if someone slapped him across the head with it. She hoped it would be her doing the slapping.

“Anything else you’re hiding in your purse, Miss Fisher?” Jack asked, turning to her. “Or in your dress?”

Phryne wiggled on the chaise lounge. “Why don’t you go fish and find out?”

Jack’s right eyebrow shot up. “Or I could go pearl diving?”

“Jack!” Phryne covered her mouth, so her fit of giggles didn’t wake the entire household. Her body shook so much she almost spilled her champagne.

He turned beet red. “I’m sorry Miss Fisher, that was entirely inappropriate—

Jack stood up abruptly, his knees hitting the little table in the process. The bottle and cup on it rattled, tilting dangerously close to the precipice. He swore as his hands shot out to steady everything. Phryne bit her bottom lip, watching his palm wrap around the champagne bottle. She did love his hands, wide and strong, with long fingers she had imagined more than once would reach deep inside her, the tendons bulging from the strain.

“Jack!” Phryne leaned forward on the chaise, her right hand covering his over the bottle. “It really wasn’t that bad of a joke.”

He rolled his eyes, a splash of pinkish blush still creeping out of the collar of his shirt. “I didn’t apologize because my joke was lame, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne snatched the bottle of champagne once his grip on it relaxed. “Well, then there is absolutely no reason for you to leave as your joke was completely within the standards of propriety.”

Jack snorted. “Whose standards?”

Phryne looked up as he looked down at her. She was still half lying on the chaise, leaning forward so that her face was level with his crotch. She could almost make out the shape of his cock and licked her lips.

“We do need to finish this bottle, Jack. I need to sneak it into my bag to throw it in the outside rubbish, and I can’t very well do that with it still half full.”

He smiled, his right had reaching out to cup the left side of her face, his thumb tracing her jawline. “Is that all you need me for?”

Phryne tried to steady the huff of breath that left her chest. She closed her eyes, when she opened them again, Jack’s gaze was dark and intense. “Well, I was hoping to take you up on the pearl diving since you so readily offered.”

She gasped when he growled. It wasn’t a new sound, but she had only heard him utter it in moments of anger or pain. This time it was because of passion. Or was it frustration? Phryne blinked up at him as his hand on her jaw slid slowly down the left side of her neck, his thumb rubbing small circles on her skin. She shivered.

“Jack…”

“Tell me I didn’t already have too much champagne and am in my room dreaming this?”

Phryne chuckled, scrambling to her feet. Without her heels she was several inches shorter and had to still look up at him. Jack’s hands anchored themselves on her hips as hers grasped the lapels of his jacket.

“You have not had even one drop, Jack, but you can drink something else if you say yes.”

She heard that growl again. It was much louder this time as Jack’s right hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him, his left hand kneading her hip. Phryne’s fingers curled around the wool of his jacket as she let him position her where he wanted. She moaned when his soft lips crushed hers, the flavor of the tea mixing with the champagne’s. She expected it to be a short, exploratory kiss, but Jack’s tongue licked her bottom lip and she opened to him without a fight. Phryne sighed into his mouth, and then inhaled, her nostrils full of tea, hair pomade, sweat, and that musk that was only Jack.

They needed to breathe eventually so they parted. Phryne rested her forehead against Jack’s as he covered her hands with his, squeezing at intervals. She could not stop the fit of giggles that emerged from her chest.

“Too many bubbles, Miss Fisher?” Jack asked, kissing her cheek lightly.

“I think I’m drunk on your kiss, Jack Robinson.”

He pulled back, raising his right eyebrow at her, an insufferable proud smirk on his lips. “If that’s the case then…”  
Phryne gasped when his right arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. She was so close she could feel the bulge starting to form in his trousers. Jack didn’t try to hide it. His tongue licked into her mouth as Phryne whimpered. The scratchy wool of his jacket rubbed against her already hard nipples. The material of her dress was so thin it might as well not be there.

She decided to even the fields and undress Jack a little more. Phryne attempted to push the jacket off his shoulders, but the fit was made harder because he had left no room between their bodies, and now both of his arms were wrapped around his waist. Phryne huffed in between the staccato kisses Jack was planting on her swollen lips. She could see him wearing half of her lipstick and chuckled.

“Impatient, aren’t we?”

She raised her right eyebrow at him. “I thought you said you were not here on holiday?”

“So, this is strictly business?” Jack asked, his right hand travelling down the small of her back to cup her ass.

Phryne yelped. “Shut up and let me undress you!”

Jack laughed, throwing his head back. She seized the moment and leaned in, biting his jaw as her fingers loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. Jack groaned, the hand on her ass squeezing tighter. Phryne pushed away from him for a moment so she could remove his jacket, which she let fall on the floor, and unbutton his waist coat. She huffed, looking at his suspenders, buttoned shirt, and undershirt she knew he was wearing.

“Why do you have so many layers on?”

Jack’s eyes refocused for a moment so he could gaze into hers. “My mother said it was to protect me from no well to do lasses.”  
Phryne rolled her eyes. “It clearly failed.”

Jack yelped when she stripped him of his waistcoat and pushed at his chest, causing him to lose balance and topple back onto the chaise lounge. He looked up at her, hands on his knees, and huffed before laughing. Phryne knelt before his spread legs and crawled closer. She ran her hands up his shins, squeezing his hands when she met them at his knees, and then massaging his thighs as she looked at him.

“We can do slow and gentle next time. But right now…”

Phryne’s hands slid closer to his crotch. She hummed at the warmth she found there and bit her lip when Jack’s head tipped backwards with a moan. She palmed the bulge she found there for a few moments, shushing his moans, and soothing the upward stutter of his hips.

“Phryne….Phryne…oh God!” Jack’s hand covered hers, squeezing tight over the hardness. “So close…” He gasped, swallowing hard. “It’s been a while, so if you really want this to take place now…”

Phryne smirked. She slid her hands out from Jack’s demanding grip and ran them up his chest, undoing the tiny buttons as she went. He shifted on the chaise as he pulled down his suspenders and untucked his shirt. She pushed it up, taking the undershirt with it, and his chest was finally bare to her. Phryne shifted on her knees, leaning forward so she could plant kisses around his navel, his hair tickling her chin.

“Fuck!” Jack shimmied further down the seat as his right hand gripped her hair.

“I like your dirty mouth, Detective,” Phryne said, looking up into his eyes as her tongue peaked out to lick the sweaty skin.

Jack growled, squeezing his eyes shut. “Phryne… please…”  
“Do you want me, Jack?”

He nodded, yelping when Phryne’s right hand travelled back down to his cock and squeezed. “Yes! Always…please!”

She chuckled, scrambling to her feet so she could straddle him. “Have me then.” Phryne leaned forward to lick Jack’s ear as she whispered her command.

He looked at her wide eyed. “You mean?”

Phryne’s gasp mixed with Jack’s when his hand snuck under her dress and his fingers met bare flesh. She was swollen and wet and so sensitive she gripped the back of Jack’s neck when he did in fact run his middle finger over her clitoris.

“Found your pearl, I see?” Phryne asked, looking down.

He had the filthiest smile she had ever seen on the respectable Jack Robinson. Phryne moaned when his finger dipped at her entrance, gathering the wetness there, before going back to the nub that was causing her thighs to shake uncontrollably.

“Jaaaaack.” Phryne ground her hips against his finger, rubbing herself all over his hard cock.

He groaned, humping up against her. Phryne’s fingernails dug into the back of his neck so hard she knew she’d leave a mark. Jack simply moaned. It felt like they were both paralyzed by their lust, so close to what they craved yet unable, or unwilling, to take the next step.

Phryne leaned forward again, biting his earlobe. “Please, Jack, I want you so badly!”

“Fuck!”

Phryne almost screamed and then giggled when Jack wrapped his right arm around her waist to keep her on top of him while he fumbled with the fastening and zipper of his trousers. She pestered him with little wet kisses along his jaw as she heard the rustle of clothes being pushed down behind her and finally Jack’s relieved sigh. Phryne raised her right eyebrow at him as she reached her right hand back, gasping when she touched the hard shaft she was looking for. She couldn’t resist but turn her head. Jack’s cock was wide and long, the head peaking out of his foreskin reddened and dripping. She licked her lips as she pumped quickly.

Jack groaned. “Please, Phryne!” His hands left her hip to cup her breasts through the material of her dress.

She shivered, turning to him with a smirk. “Only because you asked so nicely.”  
Jack’s eyes shot open when he felt her shift on his lap, placing her knees either side of him on the chaise as she pulled her dress up to reveal delicate white stocking held in place by a cream colored garter belt.

“Rubbers?” Jack asked, his eyes fixed on the apex between her thighs.

“No need, Jack.” She widened her thighs even more, bringing his cock right under her. “It’s all taken care of. You see…” She looked up and into his eyes as she sank down on him. “I was hopeful.”

Jack’s eyes almost rolled all the way back into his head. He gripped Phryne’s hips as she slowly descended on his throbbing shaft, thankful she was taking it slowly, anything more and he would have been done for. He tried to control his moans by taking deep breaths. On top of him, Phryne was panting. She placed her hands on his chest when he was finally sheathed all the way in. Jack covered them with his.

“Please fuck me, Jack.”

He growled, biting his lower lip not to scream. He wanted to go slow, make her feel good like he knew she liked to experience but her clutch was too hot. Jack started thrusting up into her and Phryne simply let it happen. She extended her arms above her head like she was stretching and moaned and gasped with each thrust. Jack wished they had taken their time to undress fully. He wanted to watch her breast sway from the power of his thrusts.

She squeezed him tighter and Jack had to grip her hips and stop his movements, or it would have been over already. Phryne did not agree. She whimpered and sighed, wiggling on his hips until he let her rock properly again. Jack bit his lower lip so hard he tasted blood. His finger slid under her damned dress with all its layers to find her clitoris. It was his only chance of not embarrassing himself completely.

Phryne leaned forward, gasping at the new sensations the change of angle brought, and gripped his shoulders. “Circles, Jack. Wide and slow…. That’s it… ohhhhh!”

Jack’s eyes shot open to watch Phryne’s ecstasy. Her body froze, her back bowed, her knees squeezing his sides as she fluttered around him. He wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the undulating silk around his throbbing cock, but Phryne’s peak was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Jack gasped when his releases rushed out of him, making her mewl as she came down from her high.

Phryne collapsed on his chest with a gasp. Jack’s hand rubbed up and down her back before cupping her jaw and moving the sweaty strands of hair plastered to her cheeks behind her hear. He planted little kisses all over her face, biting his lip and hissing when his softening cock started to slip out of her.

Phryne wiggled on top of him. “Well Jack, there wasn’t much pearl diving that I saw.”

He laughed, the vibrations of his chest rocking her. “Next time?”

“Mmmm, yes,” Phryne stretched herself on him like a lazy cat. “After a nap, however.”

Jack closed his eyes and smiled, inhaling the smell of champagne and sex. “Phryne, I need to make the night train back to Melbourne.”

“No, no you don’t,” she said, yawning.

Jack chuckled, holding her as she went to sleep on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

The whisper of the ocean outside woke Jack. He blinked into consciousness slowly, jerking away from the wall he was facing. He tried to roll away from the confined space, but the sheets were wrapped around his body and constricted his movements. He took deep breaths, but the sheet was wound so tightly around his chest he could only gasp for air.

“Jack? Jack!”

A cold hand rested on his cheek and he turned his head, facing Phryne’s concerned face. She was kneeling on the bed, frowning down at him.

“Miss Fisher?”

She chuckled. “You still insist on calling me that after what just happened?”

Jack looked around, the fog of sleep finally clearing from his head. They were in Phryne’s room in Queenscliff, but they had been on the chaise lounge when they…

“Oh, that’s right.” Jack looked down at the sheet covering his body. He was pretty sure he was naked underneath. “How did we end up on the bed?”

Phryne chuckled again, curling against his right side as Jack made himself comfortable on the bed. “You must have really been exhausted.”

Jack glared down at her.

She rolled her eyes. “You really are a police officer at heart, need to know all the details. If you insist, my back started to hurt and I dragged you to bed, before divesting you of your unnecessary layers.”

Jack laughed; his right hand slid down the curve of her back to grip her hip. “I’m sure that was a tedious job.”

Phryne hummed, her lips trailing kisses down his chest. She pushed the sheet covering him down until it pooled around his waist and traced the shrapnel scars on his belly. “Bad dreams?”

Jack nodded. “Doesn’t happen as often, but it still does. Especially when I sleep somewhere new.”

“I’m sorry, Jack. Had I known…”

He rested his index finger on her lips, his right hand caressing the curve of her ass. “It’s okay. I had a very nice nap.”

Phryne smirked up at him, biting her lower lip. “Enough to attempt your earlier promise of pearl diving?”

Jack growled and pushed her backwards, laying her out on the mattress and rubbing his naked chest on hers, gasping when her hard nipples brushed against his belly. “You’re really looking forward to that, I see?”

Phryne laughed, nodding enthusiastically, her bangs bouncing left and right. Jack looked at the clock on her mantel.

“We still have time before dinner,” she said. “If you’re fast.”

Jack smirked down at her. He couldn’t resist but catch her lips in a short kiss, nibbling the swollen flesh, before his lips trailed down her neck, his teeth scrapping the tendons straining with her moans and gasps. He decided her perfect breasts deserved a few minutes of his time. Jack cupped the soft flesh, bringing the hard nipples to his mouth in turn and sucking until the nubs were red and tender and Phryne was flailing on the bed.

She sank her fingers in his hair and Jack got the message. He trailed kissed down her sternum, continued onto her soft belly, until he reached the dark fuzz at the top of her crotch. He could smell her; French perfume and arousal mixing to create nothing less than the perfect scent that belonged only to Phryne.

“Jaaack!” Her voice was a whine, and she wiggled on the bed, all but shoving her crotch in his face.

“Really, Miss Fisher,” Jack said, allowing himself to trail his right index finger down the folds of her swollen sex, “Are you this impatient with all your lovers.”

She huffed, raising her neck to glare down at him. “They don’t usually make me work so hard for it.”

Jack smirked at her before dipping his head down. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and moved them further apart so that he had plenty of room to situate himself between her legs. He simply took in the view for a few moments; tender pink flesh, black pubes shiny with arousal, and her opening already pulsing as if calling for him. He hummed, moving closer as his tongue lapped at her slowly, stroking upward.

“Ohhhh shit!” Phryne’s entire body convulsed, and the hand in his hair moved down to the short hairs at the base of his skull.

Jack did it again. He didn’t have much experience in this area. Rosie had not been one for experiments and pleasure beyond their goal to conceive, and after the war… He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. He paid attention to Phryne’s sounds. Moans and mewls were good, travelling straight down to his half-hard cock. Whenever she gasped or yelped, he took it slower. She was particularly sensitive around the flesh covering her clitoris. It was hard and swollen, poking out of the hood, but Phryne almost wiggled out of his hold when Jack touched a finger to it.

He looked up at her, panting. “Show me how?”

“Like this,” Phryne said, with a lazy smile that reminded him of the times they had had one too many night caps. She took his middle finger and directed him on how to please her. “Circle around it, wide and slow. Otherwise it hurts too much.”  
Jack nodded, shifting on the bed to have better leverage. He tried to ignore the fact that his cock might drill a hole through the mattress. He rubbed her like Phryne asked, smiling when her moans rose in pitch. He licked her folds as he massaged her nub. Then, he decided to try something he had been dreaming about for far too long.

Phryne’s broken scream was muffled by her shoving a pillow in her face as Jack sucked her clitoris. He did it gently, slowly, but he still pulled the flesh out of the hood, sipping it like the wetness trickling into his mouth was the finest champagne. Above him, Phryne clawed at the sheets.

“Fingers,” she panted, head flailing left and right. “Jack, darling…. Use your fingers, put them in.”

Jack smiled around her, gently breaching her entrance with his middle finger, moaning at her wetness. Phryne’s right hand pulled his hair so hard he saw stars and her thighs squeezed his head so tightly Jack worried he would suffocate for a moment. But her cunt got used to the intrusion and she relaxed. He gambled on his life and added a second finger. Phryne groaned, pulsing around his digits as he pumped and curled.

“That’s it… yes… don’t stop…please... whatever you do don’t stop…” Phryne’s voice sounded hoarse and dry.

Jack continued the gentle sucking at the top of her cunt but the fingers insider her doubled in speed. He realized he was humping the mattress, the wetness that trickled out of his head creating enough lubrication for him to chase the sensation. One last curl of his fingers inside her and Phryne gasped, her entire body freezing. Her back bowed off the bed so much Jack worried for a moment. Her mouth hung open as a silent moan caused her entire body to shake. He chuckled as she wiggled his fingers free, bringing them to his mouth to suck clean before he wrapped his right hand around his aching cock to relieve himself.

“Don’t even think about it,” Phryne said, poking his side with her right foot.

Jack looked up, feeling heat creep up his neck. “You don’t have to.”

Phryne rolled his eyes. “Get up here Jack Robinson and let me suck your cock.”

He growled, biting each of her inner thighs before crawling up her body, retracing the trail of kisses with his mouth. Phryne hummed when their lips met, her tongue licking into his mouth enthusiastically. He let her roll him over, straddling his thighs. Jack hissed when her folds rubbed all over his shaft, his fingers sinking into her hips.

“You know, Jack,” she said, leaning in to lick his right ear. “Your cock is one of the biggest I’ve had.”

Jack chuckled, rubbing his face against the side of her neck.

Phryne pushed back. “Why Jack Robinson, are you blushing?”

He rolled his eyes, willing the red splatter he could see creep down his chest to disappear. “Didn’t you say something about putting your mouth on me, Miss Fisher? Can’t torture a fella for too long.” Jack punctuated his words by humping his hips into her, hissing. Even that small of a contact threatened to undo him.

Phryne planted her hands on his chest and slid down, dragging her fingernails down his belly. Jack hissed when her right index finger scratched the underneath of his cock that was laying across his lower belly, twitching and oozing wetness. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths.

“Mmmmm.” Phryne wrapped her right hand around his shaft and pulled him so he could stay erect, right under the soft lips.

“Ohhh fuck!” Jack’s hips snapped forward when her tongue peaked out to lick his tip, lapping at his head like it was ice-cream.

Phryne hummed again as she shimmied down the mattress so she could stick her behind in the air for Jack. She wiggled it as her eyes shot up to find his as her mouth continued her delicious licks and sucks. He tried to keep his hands to himself but his right one found its way to the top of her head. Jack ran his fingers through the dark strands as Phryne’s head bobbed on his shaft.

She clearly had no problem taking him deep. Once or twice, Jack felt himself hit the back of her throat and had to grit his teeth not to let loose. Phryne moaned and hummed, her left hand joining the torturous delight and playing with his balls, squeezing, and rubbing, before teasing the sensitive skin behind it.

“Fuck!”

Jack’s releases rushed out of him so suddenly there was nothing he could have done to stop it. He tried not to shove Phryne’s head further down his shaft, but she seemed more than eager to do that on her own. She drank him down, pulling up slowly and letting him go with a filthy pop, before she looked up to smirk at him. Her tongue cleaned him up before she crawled back up his body and collapsed on Jack’s left side.

“That was…” He tried to find the right words, but it seemed his brain was currently ravaged by Phryne Fisher as much as his body.

“Yes, that _was_ ,” she said, gasping.

Jack turned his head to look at her. “Thank you.”

She rolled over and climbed into his lap again. “We are not even close to done, Jack!”

He grinned, ready to grip her hips and roll her under him when a shy knock at the door made them jump apart.

“Miss?” Dot’s soft voice came through. “Mister Butler suggested I come up and remind you dinner is in an hour and your aunt expects you to be in attendance.”

Phryne rolled her eyes as Jack grinned. They listened to Dot’s footsteps hurry down the stairs.

“Such a spoil sport,” Phryne said, rolling off of him.

“I think we need to get Mister Butler a gift for helping us save our reputations. I do need to interrogate Baxter before dinner.”

Phryne dismissed his words with a wave of her hand. She found her night robe and stumbled to her vanity. “I guess I will be here thinking about our interrupted exploration until your return.”

Jack smirked as he buttoned his trousers. “You do have that bottle of champagne to finish off.”

“I think I will save that for dinner,” Phryne said, turning to him with a smirk.


End file.
